desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose's Turn
"Rose's Turn" is the 107th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Mike drops by Susan's to pick up M.J.. He asks her to try and talk to Dave. On her way to work, Susan brings Dave a basket of store bought food. Dave tells her he is selling the house and putting the money in a trust for Travers. He goes on to say that "everything that ever mattered is gone" and the future is the last thing he is thinking about. Susan goes into the kitchen and sees his gun on his suitcase. Susan tells him she will clean up a little before the realtor comes. Susan puts the gun, all the knives, pills, and belts into her picnic basket. While leaving a message to Katherine about Dave being suicidal, she is pulled over for talking on a cellphone instead of a hands-free device. The officer sees the gun and knives sticking out of the basket and arrests her while Katherine drives by, answering her voice mail. Susan brings back Dave's belts, but the rest was kept by the police. Susan tells Dave about the accident that killed a mother and a child. Susan reveals that she was driving, but did not have her license as she switched purses, so Mike took the blame and she tells Dave she knows about guilt. Later, M.J. is playing with a ball and when it goes into the street, Dave picks it up and tells him he shouldn't be playing in the street because if he got hurt that would really tear Susan apart. Lynette & Gabrielle Tom has been working out and wants to have sex with Lynette but she is not into it. She tells him that she just took a shower in Carlos's office which makes Tom jealous. Later, Carlos arrives to pick Lynette up for a meeting that was moved up but she is in the shower and she slips and is knocked unconscious. Carlos saves her and she is horrified that he saw her naked so she wants him to keep it a secret because Tom would freak out if he knew. Meanwhile, Gaby has joined a garden club thinking they would sit around gossiping and drinking margaritas while looking at the flowers but did not realize they would be doing actual gardening. Gaby and a couple others including Patti. She gets Tom to join the garden club but is not happy when he starts hanging out with Patti so she forbids him from seeing her because she doesn't want him hurting Lynette by cheating on her. Later, while both couples are having dinner the truth about both incidents comes out and they later apologize to each other. Bree Orson is being treated for his head wound and tells the doctor he was taking a walk and tripped and hit his head on the curb. Bree tells Orson that she cannot put up with his stealing and lying anymore so Orson tells her he just wants to be happy and a good husband. Bree tells him she hopes so because she can't take anymore lying so Orson promises there will not be anymore lying. Orson asks the doctor about Rose's condition, but he cannot discuss it so Orson tries to get them to have her placed in a nursing home by hinting that if she hurt herself or anyone else the hospital could be held responsible. Andrew is very skeptical of Orson's sudden determination of being happy, he knows Orson is up to something. Bree wants to give him a second chance because he is her husband and she loves him. Andrew reminds her he has been stealing from her friends and tried to get her to sell her company. He tells her that while she is being distracted by his "happiness" he will be looking up divorce lawyers just in case. When Katherine informs Bree of Rose's story, Bree realizes that Orson has been lying to her and when she asks what he was doing out that night he lies again. Bree goes over to Andrew's and decides she might have to divorce him. Katherine Katherine visits Rose at the hospital and she tells Katherine that "death" tried to take her, but he couldn't, so he took Edie Britt instead. Katherine doesn't believe her. Notes *This title is taken from a song written by Stephen Sondheim (lyrics) and Jules Styne (music) for the musical Gypsy: A Musical Fable (book by Arthur Laurents). *This is Bree Hodge's 100th episode because of a seven-episode absence in the third season due to her real-life pregnancy. *Although credited, Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan), Porter Scavo (Charlie Carver) and Preston Scavo (Max Carver) do not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5